From U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,842, a modular construction vehicle door and method for manufacturing the door are known. An assembly plate is provided for holding mechanical and/or electrical components. The fitting out of the assembly plate takes place in a preassembly line before it is supplied to the main assembly line of the vehicle for installation into the door.
The support plate is to consist of at least one layer made by injection moulding and is to support a drive for a window regulator mechanism. Furthermore, the support plate can also have a locking mechanism, an electronics module, and switch and electric cable which are associated with indentations, guides or positioning walls.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,109, a modular construction motor vehicle door is known having a support plate wherein a cable tree is mounted on the support plate with electrical connectors which are associated with appropriate electrical plug connections on a rigid door body. These plug connections are connected to a number of electrical components which are fixed on the door body. When mounting the support plate on the frame structure of the door there is an engagement between the opposing plug elements, wherein the plug connectors of the support plate can execute a lateral relative movement in order to produce tolerance compensation.